


Amber

by ange__enchante



Category: Everwood
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ange__enchante/pseuds/ange__enchante
Summary: This is a one-shot Colin/Ephram fic I wrote for a friend who's in love with the pairing.





	Amber

Ephram slowly opened his eyes, attempting to blink away the heaviness of his eyelids before settling on merely rubbing them until they felt awake enough to open fully. Turning over on his side, he glanced at the clock on his nightstand, it flashed 3:11 AM.

Muttering a curse under his breath, he got out of the bed and made his way towards the bathroom, giving an idle glance to the figure that remained asleep on his bed. 

Staring at himself in the mirror, he met the green gaze and ran his hands through his hair, tracing his fingers gently over the finger-shaped bruises on his waist and hips, a smile forming on his face as he thought of the similar bruises he had left on his lover's body. 

He splashed some water on his face in an effort to revive himself before turning out the light and sitting back down on the bed. 

Ephram sat at the edge of the bed, gazing through the closed window at the quiet street that lay beyond wondering what woke him up and whether he would be able to fall asleep again. 

He jumped and almost fell out of the bed when he felt a warm hand snake around his waist and someone drop a wet kiss on his neck. 

"Stop thinking," a sleep-filled voice murmured from behind him, the sound muffled by his back. 

"I wasn't-" he began. 

"You were," the other boy said, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Ephram's topless body and pulling him further onto the bed. 

Not allowing Ephram to make a comment, the boy pulled him into a kiss. 

He slid his tongue over Ephram's lips, until his mouth opened and he was allowed entrance into the moist darkness inside. 

Ephram moaned into his lover's mouth and the other boy moved back smiling. 

Ephram looked up at the other boy, taking in the black hair, red mouth and soft blue eyes, before focusing on the worried expression on his face. 

"Colin, what's wrong?" Ephram whispered. 

"You're trembling," Colin said, sliding closer to Ephram. 

"No, I'm-" Ephram began but was caught short when he noticed that his hands were shaking as he reached out to put his hands on Colin's shoulder. 

He retracted his hand quickly, moving back from the other boy. 

"Ephram, are you ok with this, with us?" Colin asked, not moving closer to Ephram. 

Ephram looked down at his hands again, then back up at Colin. 

Pasting what he hoped was a seductive smile on his face, Ephram closed the distance between the two of them and kissed Colin long and hard, until they were both panting for breath. 

"What does that tell you?" Ephram asked. 

Colin smiled at him and wrapped his arms around his waist drawing Ephram down until he was draped over him. 

Ephram smiled when he felt Colin's hardness push against his hip. Colin wasn't wearing any boxers. 

Colin's hands traced their way down Ephram's back. 

One of Colin's hands snaked forward and wedged itself between their bodies, rubbing through the front of Ephram's boxers wondering why he had insisted on keeping them on. 

Ephram moaned, his breathing becoming heavy. Colin continued to rub until Ephram was hard and panting. 

He rolled Ephram onto his back and tugged at the boxers, waiting until Ephram lifted himself off the bed so he could yank them off. 

Ephram reached around beneath the pillows until he found a small tube. 

Handing the tube to Colin, he shot the boy a heated look before closing his eyes and leaning his head back as he moaned. 

"Ssshh, Layne's still in the next room," Colin told him before squeezing out a large amount of lube into his fingers. 

He reached down to coat his erection with the slippery substance, but Ephram's hand impeded him. 

Colin glanced up as Ephram's hands pushed his down past the other boy's erection and to his entrance. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I told you I'm ok with us being together," Ephram answered, giving him a frustrated glance.

"I know that, but are you ready for this?" Colin asked, concern evident in his voice. 

"Yes," Ephram said, pushing Colin's hands farther down and capturing the boy's mouth in a kiss.

Colin took in a deep breath, then pushing his hands between Ephram's thighs he gently spread them apart and placed his finger between his cheeks, searching for the entrance to Ephram's body. 

Ephram involuntarily jerked up when he felt Colin's finger enter him. 

Colin attempted to soothe Ephram by running his free hand over his chest. 

"You don't have to do this, we could do it the other way," Colin said, leaning up to kiss Ephram's forehead. 

"No, I want you in me," Ephram said, holding Colin's gaze until the boy nodded and slipped another finger into his body, stretching him while his other hand teased Ephram's leaking erection. 

Colin slid a third finger into Ephram's body, smiling when he felt Ephram jump up as his fingers danced over something deep inside him. 

"Now," Ephram half moaned, half said. 

Colin slid up alongside Ephram, then moved up above him. 

He hovered over the writhing boy before covering Ephram's body with his own. 

"Are you sure?" Colin breathed against Ephram's mouth. 

His only answer came in the form of Ephram's legs around his waist, pressing his member to his opening. 

Colin steadied himself with his arms and slowly slid in, never taking his eyes off Ephram's face. 

Ephram half moaned half screamed as he was impaled upon Colin's hardness. 

He bit down hard upon Colin's shoulder to keep the moan from escaping and scratched his nails down Colin's back as the other boy had done earlier that evening. 

Colin stilled a moment, letting Ephram get used to him before he started to move within him. 

Taking in a deep breath, Ephram nodded, meeting Colin’s gaze and smiling weakly. 

Colin leaned down and lightly kissed Ephram’s lips before commencing his movements.

They moved against one another until they found a rhythm that they both liked and it wasn't long before they were both close. 

"Oh god, Ephram," Colin whispered into Ephram's ear a moment before he hit Ephram's prostate and the boy cried out, heat spilling between them. 

He thrust forward two more times before he too came within Ephram's small body. 

Colin slid out of Ephram and wrapped himself around Ephram's sore body before the boy had a chance to move away. 

Not having to decide whether to leave or stay, Ephram buried himself within Colin's arms and fell asleep, his head cradled against Colin's neck. 

*****


End file.
